The present device relates to a sealing structure for an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to a sealing structure for reducing noises due to wind, in which a drip seal having an identical section and extending along the side of a roof and along the side of a front pillar is formed at the side of the roof into a drip channel for receiving rain droplets and at the side of the front pillar is formed into a seal for sealing the clearance between the front pillar and the front tip of the vehicle door when the door is closed.
A sealing structure, in which the clearance between the front pillar and door sash of an automotive vehicle is shut off by means of a seal, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,186, dated Jan. 29, 1985. According to such patent, the seal is formed with upper and lower lips contacting simultaneously with the inner face of the door sash. The gap between the automotive body and the front tip of the door sash is shut off at the portion of the upper lip extending along the front pillar, to establish a substantially continuous external surface to improve the aerodynamics of the vehicle. Such seal, however, fails to take into consideration the function of a rain trapping gutter at the roof. In the case of much rainfall, therefore, the water may overflow the gutter onto the side door window to hamper sideway visibility from the vehicle interior.